Service to a Blaziken
by ohboiohboiohboi
Summary: Alicia, a 12 year old orphan girl has given up hope. but a highly sentient Blaziken finds her and takes her as a servant, and Alicia finds one thing left to live for: serving her master
1. Chapter 1

Alicia jumped up from her slumber in a frantic movement, breathing heavily and sweating to the point where she was soaking wet. Another nightmare. One of the thousands she has every night. Ever since her parents died, her dreams turned against her. It was as if Darkrai chose her as his plaything. She was a 12-year-old, petite girl who lived in an abandoned house that was isolated in the Hoenn wilderness. She lived alone. She decided this over an orphanage where she would be raised as a servant to rich snobs. The forest she lived in was kind to her though. There were berry bushes and clean water sources everywhere, and the Pokémon showed enough pity to leave her be as opposed to attacking her. Her only true enemy was her dreams. This recent nightmare was not like the others. It was much more vivid and horrifying. It caused her to burst into tears, and she began to wail.

"I don't want to live anymore! I want to die!" she cried, officially giving up all hope.

She had given up hope. She saw no future for herself with no parents to love her, or friends to encourage her, or Pokémon to accompany her. She was alone.

She jumped out of her bed, ran out the front door, and made her way to the cliff. She was going to end her miserable existence and be at eternal peace.

However, in her frenzy, she failed to notice the creature that trailed behind her.

She made it to the cliff. Now, all she had to do was jump. The jagged rocks below would do the rest. However, she was hesitant. It was as if her instincts were telling her there was something to live for. Something that needed her. She had rejected her own plea for survival, and she was prepared to jump.

Then, a deep, masculine voice spoke to her from behind.

"Alicia…" the voice said.

Alicia turned around to see a Blaziken standing several feet from her. He looked to be 7 feet tall at least. His muscular form glistened in the moonlight. He towered over the young girl in front of him. He slowly approached Alicia.

Alicia stood frozen in fear as the Blaziken approached her. She had seen Blazikens before, but this one looked to be an alpha male. He looked much stronger than the others, and she even noticed battle scars along his chest. He was now face to face with her.

Alicia broke the silence, "w-what do you w-want? Are you h-here to kill me?"

The Blaziken looked at her with a firm expression and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Alicia. I do not wish to hurt you. I don't know if you know this, but I've been watching over you for a very long time. Even before your parents passed on."

"w-what?"

"I know you suffer endless pain. I know you miss your mother and father. Most importantly, I know you wish for the pain to end."

Alicia was in internal conflict right now. This Blaziken knows her as much as she knows herself. However, she still was hell bent on ending her life.

"If you know about my pain, then why don't you end it?!" Alicia said, sadness in her voice. "why don't you kill me? Why don't you just burn me alive or gut me with your talons? JUST KILL ME!"

Alicia then broke to the ground in tears. She huddled into a fetal position at the Blaziken's feet.

The Blaziken then kneeled down and began stroking her blonde hair to comfort her.

"Don't cry Alicia."

"(sniff) I have no family. (hic) I don't want to live anymore."

"I want you to come with me to my home Alicia."

Alicia looked up, "why? Why do you want me?"

"I want you to live with me as a servant. I will treat you well, and you will live under my protection."

Alicia stared into his yellow eyes, "you will?"

"yes. I want what's best for you Alicia."

Alicia hesitated for a moment, then replied, "I accept. I don't want to live alone anymore."

The Blaziken then lifted her into his arms and carried her into the forest, bridal style. She curled into his chest feathers and drifted off to sleep. No nightmares. Just a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Author's note: to any of those reading this, this is my first kinky fanfiction that I've typed. The last chapter was short I know, but this one and many others will be much longer. There's no lemon yet, just Blaziken's backstory. Also, note that you are free to correct my grammar at any time. If I'm to make some kinky and sort of lolicon-ish fanfiction I will do it with effort and proofreading. Enjoy._

 _Three months later_

Three months had passed since Alicia became the Blaziken's servant. She now lived in his home, which was a cave, located in a forest about four miles from Mt. Pyre. It actually looked more like an apartment. The cave contained furniture, such as a love seat, a queen-sized bed, and a dining table. There were even appliances and accessories, such as a mini television set and a washer and dryer. Alicia was curious as to why Blaziken had or needed these appliances. There was no electricity, and even if there was, Blaziken has no use for them. There wouldn't be TV service, and Blaziken never wore clothes. Alicia asked him about these things but Blaziken evaded the subject. He simply told her not to worry. He did the same when she asked if he had a unique name. He was so secretive that it seemed as if he was hiding his history from her. Alicia never pushed those subjects. She was his servant, not his wife or mate. She wasn't really at liberty to question her master.

Speaking of which, she never fully understood why Blaziken needed a servant in the first place. The only thing she ever tends to is either the dust that collects on the furniture, or the leftovers of food that he brings back from hunting. These are things that Blaziken could (and probably did) clean up himself. He wasn't some lazy bird.

All in all, she didn't really complain about the lifestyle. In fact, she enjoyed it. He was kind to her. He fed her, clothed her (with clothes that he had for some reason), kept her in shape, and protected her from predatory Pokémon (which were common in the Mt. Pyre area). But most importantly, his presence ended her nightmares. Ever since he took her from the forest she presided in and brought her to his home, her dreams became peaceful. Blaziken had become a guardian angel in her eyes. She admired him greatly.

She was now walking in the woods, searching for berries to make juice that her master thoroughly enjoys. While searching for razz berries for the mixture, she continued to think about something that's eaten her from the inside these three months. She looks at him not only in admiration or respect, but also with love. His kindness towards her, mixed with his muscular form which gave him the look of a heroic warrior, made her blush every time she looked into his eyes. She was madly in love with him. She never confessed these feelings, for she knew about the boundaries. She was a human and he was a Blaziken. Also, she was only 12, although she didn't quite know if that was a problem. After all, she's the one fantasizing about her master. If she was too young, she wouldn't even know about lust or mating. Would she? No. It didn't matter to her. She wanted Blaziken, and, eventually, she would tell him that. Unfortunately, she can talk confident, but she knew that such a confession would be skating on thin ice. Whether Blaziken shared those feelings or not, he wouldn't look at her the same way. She was afraid to change those feelings in fear that Blaziken would disown her out of disgust if he was one who found that interaction revolting.

Alicia sighed, "I guess I'll tell him when he's in a good mood and has time on his hands. Maybe after dinner…"

She then remembered the berries. She had been pacing around the razz berry bush for five minutes, lost in her train of thought. She quickly stopped herself and filled her basket with as many ripe razz berries as she could see. She then started for home, berries in hand, keeping a sharp eye out for predatory Pokémon that might smell the berries. All the while she kept asking the same question to herself…

What does he think about her?

 **Blaziken pov**

Blaziken was sitting on the cave floor, legs crossed, eyes closed. He was meditating. He always takes the time when Alicia is not in the house to meditate, to relax himself and free his spirit. He made attempts to meditate with her presence, but Alicia always ends up disrupting it, no matter how hard she tries not to. It would always end in him scolding her and her dropping to her knees in apology. Poor girl. She wanted to be an obedient servant. She was afraid he would abandon her if she showed the least bit of incompetence.

Alicia…

He thought about her constantly. Her blue eyes, her blonde hair that almost matched the color of his hair, her radiant smile, her slim and gorgeous form…

It drove him insane looking at her. He wanted her as much more than a servant. He wanted her as a mate. He was aware that he could take her at any time if he really wanted to. He was her master, so she wasn't at liberty to deny him for any reason. However, he LOVED her. He cared about her feelings and her well-being. Forcing a mating ritual on her would make him a selfish monster.

Just like the one his trainer had become.

Blaziken used to belong to a trainer named Jonni, a boy from Johto looking to find success in Hoenn. Jonni had raised Blaziken from a Torchic, and taught him to speak human dialect, and actually gave him a name. Blaziken's real name was Korzokio. Jonni was 15 when he took on the Hoenn gyms with Korzokio, but didn't bother to catch and/or train any other Pokémon. Surprisingly enough, it was still a great run. Korzokio was pitted against all odds and still came out on top. They even made it to the league, heads held high. Jonni thought he had it in the bag. He made it up to Steven's Metagross, victory seemingly inevitable. Jonni and Korzokio had lost their sense of caution. Their success made them arrogant to the point where they didn't take the battle seriously anymore. The Blaziken started to hold back and toy with the Metagross who was hanging on by a thread. Eventually, Korzokio finished him off, and Jonni was crowned Hoenn champion. Jonni was overjoyed that he and Korzokio just beat the league on their own. They were on top of the world. However, they would soon find themselves falling back to the ground.

After beating the league, Jonni had no other direction in life. He was bathed in riches and after reaching age 18, women. He developed an addiction to alcohol and drugs. This led to his removal from champion status, as it was unlawful for a league member to indulge in such activities. He was angry at this and lost himself in his downward spiral. His addictions got worse and worse, he was in and out of relationships, and his finances went down the drain. After five months of chaos, he was broke. He and Korzokio had to resort to burning their mansion to the ground in order to collect insurance money. They then settled for an apartment in Rustboro, and Jonni found a job at the poké mart because a friend of his owned the place. Unfortunately, Jonni was still a mess. He hated having to start again after already finishing. He even started to blame Korzokio for his failure. They would end up screaming at each other every night, with Jonni being in a drunken rage. It all came to a climax on one fateful night. Korzokio had come home from training in the forest. He heard a girl scream in Jonni's bedroom. He rushed in to find Jonni sexually assaulting a young teenage girl. She was chained to the bed, and Jonni had a knife at her throat.

"Don't make me cut you, bitch." Said Jonni, in a deep, threatening voice.

"please s-stop…" the girl whimpered.

"JONNI WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Korzokio yelled, ashamed of his trainer.

Jonni snapped around in a frenzy and gave a threatening glare at his Blaziken. He then said, "Unless you wanna hold her down or have a turn yourself, I'd suggest that you FUCK OFF and mind your own damn business."

Korzokio couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. He remembered Jonni as a happy and caring individual. Now… he was a shell of his former self. He's battled with demons and the demons won. All the years he's spent with Korzokio meant nothing to him anymore. He was beyond saving. He had to be put down before he takes more people down with him. Korzokio had to kill his trainer.

He stared at Jonni and moved towards him. Jonni knew what the look he was giving him meant. It meant that he was about to do what seemingly needed to be done.

"Korzo... I know that look…"

Korzokio simply kept approaching.

"Don't do it Korzo…" he pulled out Korzokio's poké ball and aimed it at him. "I won't ever let you out if you don't…"

Korzokio was now face to face with him. He swiped the ball from his hand to the other side of the room in a quick swipe. He said, "Jonni… I loved you Jonni. You were family to me, but now it seems that those days have ended."

"N-no it hasn't. L-look I'll let the girl go just don't get crazy…" Jonni was terrified. He knew Korzokio was going to kill him.

"You've been lost Jonni… beyond saving. Maybe in the afterlife, you'll understand."

Korzokio then grabbed Jonni, and snapped his neck in a quick motion. Jonni's body still dangled in his arms. Korzokio had officially killed his trainer, his best friend. He freed the girl and she ran out the door without looking back. Korzokio broke down to his knees and sobbed.

"I'm back, master!"

Korzokio suddenly jumped up in surprise as Alicia skipped in the cave, disrupting his flashback. Not that he complained. He noticed the basket of berries in her hand and smiled.

"Good girl, Alicia. They look wonderful." He congratulated her.

Alicia blushed. She liked it when he called her a "good girl". She smiled back and said, "you're welcome, master. I picked out the best ones I could find for the juice you like."

Korzokio looked at his servant. She was too beautiful. He couldn't hide it any longer. He needed to tell her the secrets he kept from her and what they meant. He needed to tell her his feelings for her and-

"M-Master?" Alicia broke the silence.

"Yes, Alicia?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Author's note: sorry for the delay. My computer had to get fixed. Welcome to the lemon chapter. The chapter that people who read this at a later date will skip to so they can wank and move on to something else. I also want to point out that I did not provide direct disclaimers in the summary, but let's be honest, you knew that a Blaziken and a girl would screw from the summary I did give. If you didn't know, it's probably because you're younger than Alicia is, and you don't understand how subtle hints work. Alright, enough with my annoying author's note and on with the love-making between a chicken and a human girl. Apparently, that's what the kids are into._

But of course, there will be plot development before and after. Just like real life. I think. God, I'm such a virgin.

Korzokio gave Alicia a questioning stare. Alicia stared back, quietly waiting for permission to continue.

Finally, Korzokio said, "what is it?"

"Well…" Alicia continued, "I've lived with you for several months now…" she went quiet again.

"yes?"

Alicia blushed uncontrollably. "Well… these three months I've had thoughts about you, master. You've been kind to me. You've protected me from the horrors of this world, and even protected me from my nightmares. You are fair towards me, and you always made me feel comfortable…"

Korzokio could not believe what he was hearing. She was confessing her love to him! She shared the same feelings of affection towards him as he did to her!

Alicia continued, "I also find you to be attractive. You're clearly a strong warrior, master, and I… I…"

They both stood in silence for several seconds. Alicia was afraid to continue, but Korzokio just waited with anticipation.

Alicia finally broke the silence. "I love you… master."

The whole world seemed to stand still under the weight of Alicia's confession. Korzokio said nothing. He stood like a statue, shock written all over his face.

Suddenly, he broke from his trance and slowly approached Alicia. Within a second, he was face to face with her, keeping a firm expression on his face. Alicia was sure that her worst fear had been realized, and she thought that her master was about to punish her for confessing such taboo desires. She braced herself for her master's hand to strike her on the cheek. She was praying to Arceus above that he would show mercy. Suddenly, she felt the Blaziken's hand on her face.

Except… it wasn't a slap, or anything painful for that matter. It was gentle. Very gentle. She relaxed and looked back up at Blaziken, who gazed into her with his yellow eyes. She gazed back at him curiously.

"I love you too, Alicia," Korzokio said to his servant.

Alicia couldn't believe her ears. Her own master accepted her! Tears suddenly streamed down her face, and she hugged her master tightly, burying herself into his chest feathers. Korzokio hugged her back, caressing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. Neither Alicia nor Korzokio wanted to break the hug. Suddenly, Korzokio broke the hug and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Come over here and sit down, Alicia." Korzokio commanded.

Alicia obeyed and walked over and sat down beside her master.

"There's things I want to tell you before we go any further into this…" Korzokio said, noticing Alicia's attentiveness. "I know I've kept many secrets from you, Alicia, from the domesticated abode, to my very own name."

"You have a name?" Alicia asked, hardly able to sit still from the anxiety.

"My name is Korzokio. It was the name my trainer gave me when he adopted me."

"Why did you keep your name a secret? It sounds wonderful and unique."

Korzokio was becoming exhausted by Alicia's curiosity, but was still willing to indulge her. He then told the story about Jonni and their journey together and how they beat the Hoenn League all on their own.

Alicia was impressed by the tale. Jonni, to her, seemed to be the most interesting trainer in the world, to have been able to train Korzokio into the warrior he is today.

Alicia then said, "Your master… he sounds like a great man. What happened to him?"

Korzokio struggled to answer the question. He suddenly remembered the incident, and the cold feeling of Jonni when Korzokio killed him to end his internal pain.

"Master?"

"I- I killed him." Korzokio said, pain growing in his voice.

Alicia was in shock. "w-why would you do that?"

Korzokio calmed himself and started to explain. "After Jonni and I had beaten the league, Jonni fell into a downward spiral. The riches and fame got to his head. He suddenly had no care or interest in his friends or family, or even me for that matter. He spent the next five months in and out of relationships and drug rehab facilities. His title as Hoenn champion was stripped and he went bankrupt. He found an apartment and job in Rustboro, but never recovered from his addictions. One night, I found him trying to rape a girl in his bedroom…" he found difficulty in trying to finish the story.

Alicia noticed his hesitation and finished up the story with her educated guess, "so you killed him to save the girl?"

"you shouldn't speak out of turn, Alicia." Korzokio scolded. "but yes… I did kill him, but not only to save her, but also to end his internal suffering. He was a broken man beyond repair. If I didn't kill him, he would have killed himself, and possibly brought others with him. There was simply no other way."

"What happened afterwards? Did you get away? What happened to the girl?" Alicia asked, curious to know the rest of the story.

"After I ended Jonni, the girl ran out without saying a word to me or evening looking back, and I was left alone to mourn my dead friend. After five minutes of crying and grieving, I ran too. I left for the wilderness and never looked back. I eventually found this cave and decorated it like our first home before we started our road to the league so I wouldn't lose myself to wild instincts like Pokémon typically do when they are released by their trainers, unless they're psychic types. However, I kept my past and my name a secret from others because I didn't want to be reminded of Jonni any more than I must." Korzokio explained.

"But… how did you find me, or better yet, become conscious of my well-being?" Alicia asked.

"You know the girl that Jonni almost had his way with?"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She tracked me down three weeks later to thank me for saving her. She made it known to me that she was expecting a child with her boyfriend." Korzokio said.

"I don't…" Alicia trailed off, thinking about what Korzokio was about to tell her.

Korzokio stared into her eyes and said, "That girl was your mother, Jane. The child she was carrying was none other than you."

Alicia was dazed by the revelation. Her own mother was a part of her master's history. Korzokio wrapped an arm around her to keep her from fainting.

Alicia eventually came to her senses and asked, "So what did you say in return?"

Korzokio replied, "Before I could say anything, she requested me to take custody of you should they be unable to."

"why didn't she just take you as her Pokémon?" Alicia asked.

"Your mother offered to adopt me, but I refused. Jonni to me was an irreplaceable trainer, even to this day. Either way, our agreement went into effect the day you became orphaned, but you ran into the woods before I could introduce myself. It took me over a year to track you down, and I was lucky to find your whereabouts when I did."

Alicia had never stopped thinking about that night he saved her from herself. She suddenly couldn't hold her admiration for her master, Korzokio, any longer. She jumped, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, blushing out of love for her soul mate. Korzokio was surprised, but masked the feeling as he wrapped his arms around Alicia's torso and returned the kiss. He licked Alicia's lips, asking politely for access. Access was granted, and Alicia shuddered as Korzokio's tongue started to dance with her tongue and trade saliva. After three minutes of kissing, they broke from each other to breathe. They gazed at each other with half-lidded eyes, each glance shining with lust. Korzokio suddenly took control. He pinned Alicia to the couch and hovered over her, his tall, muscular form eclipsing the world around her.

"You've been such an obedient servant throughout the few months you've been in my service. I think it's about time I've… 'rewarded' you." Korzokio said with a perverted smile.

Alicia felt her panties moisten. Her fantasies were about to come true. She was about to be taken by her master, and she had no intention on resisting. She was still quite nervous, due to it being her first time, but stayed positive. Korzokio was a gentle being despite appearances. He wouldn't dare hurt her on purpose. Not for any reason.

Korzokio then lowered himself and started to attack Alicia's neck, nipping the flesh with his rather pointy beak. Alicia whimpered submissively as he assaulted her neck and even started to sweat in her clothing. Korzokio started to taste her sweat and stopped his advances and sat up. The Blaziken looked down her body, then back into her eyes. He noticed her confusion and simply smiled at her.

"Alicia, take off your clothes." He commanded.

Alicia blushed at the order she had been given, but obeyed. She rose from the couch and stood in front of her master, who stayed sat down on the couch, waiting for her to reveal herself. Alicia slowly took off her shirt, then her pants, and then her socks. She looked at her master with lustful eyes before taking off her bra and panties, exposing her b-cup bosom and her areas below the waist, which glimmered in sweat and sexual juices. Korzokio looked at her as if she were a gift that the legendary Pokémon of the universe created just for him. His member rose in erection, and Alicia became unsteady from how big it was. It was probably nine inches at the very least. However, she stayed determined. Korzokio decided it was time for his next move. He rose from the couch and once again towered over her dominantly. In one swift movement, he scooped her up in his arms and held her, bridal style, and started walking to the farther end of the cave.

Alicia squealed in surprise at the sudden advancement. "What are you doing now, master?" she asked, although she had a pretty good guess at what he was doing.

Korzokio didn't respond until he made it to the bed. He carefully laid her down and said, "I want you to be comfortable when we begin." He said sternly. "I plan to make you mine, Alicia. I don't want you as merely a servant. I want you as a mate... MY mate."

Alicia shuddered at this confession. She knew that her life was about to change forever.

"But of course..." Korzokio continued. "Such a bond is not possible without your consent."

"What do you mean? Why do you need my consent?" Alicia asked.

"You may be my servant, Alicia, but you need to be as willing as I am to sexually bond. If I take the choice in my own hands, the mating ritual will mean nothing." Korzokio explained.

"Korzokio... master..." Alicia began to respond. "You've protected me from the nightmares that cursed me and sought to consume me ever since you took me from the forest. You've never treated me with malice or cruelty, even when I failed to carry out my duties. You've kept me clothed, fed, warm, and protected from elements. You have made me a happy girl, and I am more than happy to bond with you and become your mate, and I would carry that bond with pride until the end of time." Alicia finished with a loving expression on her face.

Korzokio nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you think that way, and I'm proud to be your master."

Korzokio positioned himself over Alicia, who spread her legs to allow access. He prodded her entrance with his member, causing Alicia to shudder.

"Please be gentle..." Alicia whispered. "I've never done this before."

Korzokio kissed her and smiled. "don't worry, Alicia. It will be fine."

Korzokio then started to push in, and made contact with her hymen. Alicia was already whimpering in pain. His size was a bit much to handle. Korzokio slowly pushed forward, and broke her virgin wall. She squeaked in pain as she felt her virginity suddenly shatter inside her and felt the blood trail from her entrance. Korzokio continued to push down until his entire length was swallowed by her tight entrance. Alicia wrapped her arms and legs around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and whimpered silently.

"It's okay, Alicia. Just relax and the pain will go away." Korzokio said, trying to comfort her.

Alicia took his advice and relaxed herself. She kept herself wrapped around him, but unburied her face to look into his yellow eyes, which had a comforting effect on her. She nodded for him to continue, and the Blaziken started to pull himself out, then push back in. He began to thrust himself into her at a steady rhythm, making sure to keep his self-control. Alicia gasped and moaned as her master thrusted into her and stretched her walls with his length. The pain had gone away and pleasure had taken the wheel.

"Master... this feels amazing... I- I want more... faster... harder... PLEASE!" Alicia moaned.

Korzokio accepted her request, and started to go faster. He moved his left hand to her waist and cupped her cheek with his right hand. He stared into her eyes with a firm expression on his face, showing his dominance to the female beneath him. Tears began to form in Alicia's eyes as he continued to pound into her womanhood while staring into her eyes as if to say-

"You're mine, Alicia. You're mine forever." Korzokio said, exhaustion in his voice.

Alicia was unable to respond. All she could do is moan in submission. However, she was glad to be his. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Korzokio and Alicia's love-making, mixed with the heat generated from Korzokio's fire-type anatomy, caused the room to start heating up in more ways than one. Their bodies started to leak with sweat as the heat became intense, and it made the two lovers even more aroused. However, it was also taking its toll on Alicia, as she was nearing release.

"Master... I- I feel like I'm about to explode." Alicia panted.

"You must be about to release." Korzokio said, and began to thrust harder.

"W-what (gasp)... what does that mean?" Alicia asked, barely able to think.

"You'll find out soon enough." Korzokio said with a mischevious tone in his voice.

Alicia endured Korzokio's thrusting for another minute before her limit was reached.

"Korzokio... I feel it... it's..."

"Just... just let it out, baby."

Alicia's inner walls suddenly clamped tight, squeezing Korzokio's length. She let out a high-pitched cry as she orgasmed and released her sex juices. Korzokio felt the pressure on his member and his mind started to flood with ecstacy. His instincts then went into overdrive, causing him to start thrusting into Alicia at a much harder and rapid pace than before. The pleasure that Alicia felt tripled, for not only her lover's pace increasing, but also because of her vagina becoming extra sensitive after her orgasm. She felt like she was about to pass out from heat, but then felt something dripping into her.

"Alicia... I've almost reached my limit. Be prepared." Korzokio announced, panting with exhaustion.

"I- I'm ready for you..." Alicia moaned out.

"I love you, Alicia... you mean the world to me. I will take you as my mate."

"I- I love you too. Make me yours."

Korzokio's muscles tensed up, and he let out a loud groan and shot his seed into the young, beautiful girl beneath him. Alicia moaned even louder as she felt her master's seed flood her womb. She felt searing warmth in her body as it continued to flow into her. Korzokio planted his beak against her lips, and they shared a loving kiss to fulfill their new spiritual bond. After about two minutes of kissing, they broke for air and stared at each other, smiling and panting in exhaustion. Korzokio pulled out of Alicia and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. Alicia cuddled into his chest feathers, and fell asleep. Korzokio watched her as she slept peacefully. She looked so cute, snuggled into his chest. After a few more minutes, he fell asleep soon after, his servant in his arms.

It was a lovely night.

 _Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. I know it's way overdue and probably longer than you would like, but at least you know it's not dead. And hey, it uses proper English, fancy lovey-dovey words, and it doesn't involve weird fetishes, except for slight pedophilia, but hey there are stories about five year old girls getting raped by their own parents, so I'd say this is pretty tame. There are more chapters to come and I will try to post them more frequently. Please leave your review and have a nice weekend._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

 _Author's note: Welcome to chapter four of my kinky male Blaziken x (sort of) loli girl fanfiction. Hope you kiddies cleaned your tighty whities and properly disposed the sock after that last chapter because I am not responsible for any punishments you obtain from your parent or guardian should they catch you reading a story about a girl who loses her virginity to a man-chicken. That would be a hell of a thing to explain. There won't be any lemons for the next couple of chapters because after reading the last chapter, it came to my attention that I don't know how to make lemons. Again, this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to read yaoi/incest/rape/vore fanfictions if you feel like this one doesn't suit your sexual prefences. On that note, please enjoy. Also please review ffs. Give me some insight from your dirty minds._

 _I'll shut up now. Enjoy._

 **The next morning**

Alicia woke up from another peaceful sleep, and found herself still cuddled with Korzokio. She remembered in great detail what they did together last night, and smiled. Her master was better than she could have ever imagined, and she hoped he would do it to her again sooner or later. However, the soreness she felt in her waist was telling her "not any time soon". While cuddled up to Korzokio, she couldn't help but play with his feathers a little bit. She stroked his chest as if to pet him, and as she did so, she felt his battle scars along his chest. She sorry for the big bird Pokémon. He lost as much as she did. They both had loved ones who cared for them. Loved ones who were taken away from their lives. Maybe the events that transpired were simply a matter of destiny. By losing their families, they found each other.

"Good morning, Alicia, my love." said Korzokio, without warning.

Alicia flinched in surprise. She was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't notice Korzokio wake up.

Korzokio chuckled. "heh. Sorry I scared you. Are you okay? Do you feel sore from our little 'ritual' last night?"

"G-good morning, master. I'm a little sore, but overall I'm fine." Alicia said, smiling back at her lover.

Alicia and Korzokio gazed at each other romantically for a few seconds, then brought their lips together for another romantic kiss. Their tongues danced and Alicia's face turned bright red. They broke for air and continued to stare at each other as if they were lost in each others' eyes. Korzokio finally unlocked his grasp on Alicia and rose from the bed to stretch. Alicia suddenly felt cold without her lover's warm body pressed against her. She then realized that she was still naked and got up to find some more clothes.

"I'm going to go hunt our next breakfast this morning. How would you like some Bouffalant?" Korzokio asked.

Alicia's mouth began to water at the thought of Bouffalant steak for breakfast. "Sounds fantastic! How will you carry it back, though?" Alicia questioned.

"I can drag it back. I once lifted a Metagross before, so a mere Bouffalant won't be a challenge." Korzokio proudly stated. "Now be a good girl and stay put until I get back, or better yet, make that berry juice you were going to make, if the berries are still good. Take care." Korzokio finished his statement and made his way out of the cave and into the wilderness.

Alicia was a bit annoyed that Korzokio's first instinct after their lovely night together was to go hunting, despite the potential reward from it. However, she let it go. She then thought about about the berries, and she realized that Korzokio never got that drink he asked for. She put on a tanktop and a pair of yoga pants and made her way to the living room where she found the basket of berries still on the floor. They were still edible and there was no sign of pesky nuzleafs getting to them. She took the berries into the kitchen area and started on the juice.

Meanwhile, Korzokio was making his way to Route 113, where Bouffalant were known to roam. He was a bit worried about going to this route, but it wasn't the Bouffalant that worried him. What had Korzokio unnerved was the fact that Route 113 was a road for trainers, and a road that's commonly traveled. If a trainer saw him, there would be nothing stopping him/her from chucking quick balls at him in an attempt to catch him, and since he was technically a wild Pokémon at that point, a trainer could possibly catch him. It didn't help that Blazikens were a rare find in the wild. He had to be careful. He had to find a Bouffalant, kill it, and bring it back home as quick as possible. There was no time to waste.

He finally made it to the Ash-covered ground of Route 113. The ash was piled up slightly past his ankles. He heard the sounds of trainers battling in the distance, the sounds of Pokémon fighting for the benefit of them and their masters, the clashing of razor leaves and thunderbolts. It sounded all too familiar to him, for it was similar to the sounds that were made when he battled under Jonni's command, against the trainers that underestimated both Korzokio's strength and Jonni's cutting edge battle prowess...

No... now was not the time to reminisce. He had a Bouffalant to hunt, and living in the past doesn't put food on the table, unless you're Dialga. However, part of him did wish to go back to that life, and the other part of him tells him that life is over. Besides, even IF he could go back and perhaps even save Jonni from his demise, would he? By doing so, he would never know or care that Alicia ever existed. She would possibly still live out her history, and he would be none the wiser. Most importantly, there would be nothing stopping her from jumping off the cliff. It troubled Korzokio to no end. He loved Alicia, and he made proof of that when he mated with her, but did she mean as much to him as Jonni did? He simply didn't know the answer. If he had to choose between the two, he would never come up with an answer. All he could do was hope that-

"Hey buddy are you okay?"

Korzokio jumped out of his trance when he heard the voice. He quickly looked around, and eventually found the source of the voice directly in front of him. It was a Gallade, who looked as if he saw something really strange happen in front of him, which was kind of true.

Korzokio forced a chuckle and said, "heh heh, y-yeah I'm alright... just hunting is all..."

"By standing like a giant red beacon in plain sight?" asked the psychic/fighting Pokémon, who seemed suspicious.

Korzokio came up with an excuse to avoid explaining his life story to another random person. "Well you see, by standing like a statue, it makes prey curious to the point where they decide to investigate, and when they walk up, BAM! I catch them and earn my meal." Korzokio chuckled to himself, despite knowing that his excuse is worse than a Magikarp's tackle.

"That is probably the stupidest fucking thing I've heard in my entire life." said the Gallade, shaking his head in disapproval.

"It worked on you, didn't it?"

"That's because I'm not your prey, dipshit. If I was I would be halfway to Oldale town by now. Besides, I could probably kick your ass so hard that people will mistake you for a flying type. Now go back to your 'tactic' and wait for a spinda to bump into by mistake, so you can call yourself a skilled hunter, Jackass." the Gallade turned to the other direction and started to walk off.

Korzokio felt his rage build from the disrespect that mouthy Pokémon just showed him, and he wasn't about to just let him walk off. He could admit that his excuse was stupid, but he wasn't about to let some Gallade walk over like that.

"You wanna back those words up, pretty boy?" Korzokio snapped angrily.

The Gallade turned around at glared at him. "Is that a threat?"

"A 'threat' usually means both beings come out unscathed, so no, it's not a threat."

Gallade was surprised by his sudden will to fight. He thought the Blaziken was stupid, but not THAT stupid. "Well... I hope you mean that because I haven't had a good fight in years. Stomping you into the dirt will be a good warmup." said the Gallade as he got into fighting stance.

Korzokio got into fighting stance and readied himself. However, he didn't know why. Normally, he would just stand still with a bored posture and waited for his opponent to strike and knock him out with a swift counter, but this Gallade made him feel a very strange sense of deja vu. Almost as if they met before...

His thought's were interrupted when the Gallade moved to him in a blink of an eye and sent him flying away with a force palm. Korzokio hit the ground with a thud. Then as he heard the Gallade running for him to strike him again, he rolled away and Gallade missed his attempt at a low kick. Korzokio then sent a blaze kick into the back of his skull, sending Gallade five yards away. Against any other wild Pokémon, a blow like that would decapitate them, but against this Gallade, that was not the case. Gallade got up and rubbed the back of his head, then turned to face Korzokio, who was surprised to see that he was even alive, not that he was trying to kill him.

The white-emerald colored Pokémon smiled and said, "Well, you're an idiot, but at least you're not a weak idiot."

Korzokio smiled back, despite the insult. "Insult me all you want. If it's your ownly method of attack, which it seems to be, I'll take your best shot." Korzokio responded proudly. He knew he was supposed to be hunting, but this battle, a true, even battle, was something that he couldn't pass up. Besides, there was plenty of provisions in storage back at home. Alicia would be fine.

The two combatants charged at each other, and their battle began.

Meanwhile, Alicia was laying on the couch, clutching her stomach and groaning in pain. She had finished the juice about three minutes ago, and as soon as she sat down, she felt incredibly sick. She vomited on the floor, and layed down and waited for the pain to pass. She wished that Korzokio was there to comfort her. She wished he would come home, even if he came home empty-handed. All she could do was rest. Besides, he would be home soon, she just knew it. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking into the cave.

"Alicia? Are you home?" A voice asked. It wasn't Korzokio's. It sounded less deep than Korzokio's.

The voice sounded familiar to Alicia. She forced herself up, and spotted her friend, who she and Korzokio met a month ago. He was a Lucario named Jimmy, which was the name his trainer gave to him during his life as a battle Pokémon. Jimmy's life was an open book, unlike Korzokio. He was very friendly.

"Oh... hello Jimmy." Alicia said to the jackal Pokémon.

"You sound a bit under the weather. You alright?" Jimmy said.

Alicia giggled. "I appreciate for your concern, Jimmy, but I'm alright. It's just an upset stomach, that's all." Alicia said, trying to keep Jimmy from going into doctor mode, as if he knew the move heal pulse. Jimmy was over-protective towards people he thought was weak.

"The amount of vomit on the floor tells me that a small check-up wouldn't hurt." Jimmy said as he sat down beside Alicia. "This will only take a second." He said as he put his hand over Alicia's heart to feel her aura.

Alicia blushed in embarassment. She knew that this was procedure, but it annoyed her how he acted like her caretaker when he really wasn't.

Jimmy suddenly took his hand back and stared at her silently, with a surprised expression.

"Is there something wrong, Jimmy?" Alicia asked, worried at his expression.

Jimmy suddenly looked sternly into her eyes and began asking questions.

"Alicia... you're a virgin, right?"

"What?"

"Have you mated with someone recently?"

"Why are you asking me this? what's wrong?"

Jimmy grew impatient. "Dammit, Alicia, have you mated with someone or not!?"

Alicia didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if it was good to talk about this with someone else so soon.

Jimmy noticed her hesitation, and sighed. "Alicia... I felt someone else's aura within yours. You can tell me."

Alicia decided to answer. "Y-yes. I have mated with someone."

"Well, who's the lucky guy? Does your master know?"

"Well... my master does know..."

"Was he furious with you?"

"Jimmy... my master is the one who mated me."

Jimmy reeled back at the revelation. He didn't think that the Blaziken he knew as a friend was into humans, much less his servant.

"Wow..." he said. "How did he not break your bones?"

"Alright you big, blue pervert I confessed, but that doesn't mean I'll indulge you." Alicia said, back-sassing the Lucario.

"Okay, okay, I won't pry any further, but there is something that I need to know..."

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"Do you mind if I feel your stomach?" Jimmy asked calmly.

"Why?"

"Just let me do it, please. I just need to confirm something."

Alicia sighed. She felt uncomfortable, but she knew he would pressure her until the end of time, and besides, she trusted him not to try anything funny. "Go ahead, just don't try anything funny, okay?" she said.

Jimmy placed his hand on her belly, and kept it there for several seconds before taking his hand back.

He stared into her cute, colorful eyes and sighed.

"Alicia..." He hesitated to speak.

"What? What is it?" Alicia was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"You're... you're..."

"What is it? Please tell me!"

"You're... pregnant..."

The clash of close combat attacks rang out across route 113, and two fighting types could be seen fighting at full strength. Both Korzokio and Gallade had torn each other apart trying to make each other collapse from injury. Korzokio was bruised and cut by Gallade's blade attacks, and Gallade was battered and burned by the Blaziken's fire/fighting attacks. They were both panting from exhaustion, and they were at a stalemate.

"Wow..." Gallade said, breathing heavily trying to recover. "(gasp) You've definitely proved yourself to be an amazing fighter... (gasp) I guess I underestimated your prowess."

Korzokio was too exhausted to start another verbal argument. "Look... (gasp) I need to get going, I- (gasp) need to hunt a Bouffalant and bring it home." Korzokio still remembered his duty.

The two Pokémon finally recovered. Gallade said, "Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure our fighting scared off every living thing for miles around. Besides, what do you need a Bouffalant for? There's no way you could eat all of that yourself."

"I didn't plan to eat it all myself. It was for me and my mate." Korzokio said as he bent his head down in shame, realizing that his pride cost him and Alicia their breakfast.

"Are you in dire need of food?" Gallade asked.

"No, I have food at home, but I wanted to eat something other than Spinda for once." Korzokio replied. "Oh well... I've been away from home for long enough. I should head back home."

"Alright, but do you mind if I ask you something?" Gallade said.

"What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Our fight was the most exciting thing that's happened to me in years. I want to fight you again some day."

Korzokio was skeptical. Gallade had went from egotistical pretty boy to friendly adversary, and he was suggesting a rivalry. If it was anyone else, Korzokio would've said "fuck off", but the fight he had Gallade was his first real combat in years as well. He couldn't just throw years of potential fun away.

"My name is Korzokio. What's your name?"

"My name is Lock." answered the Gallade.

"Well, Lock, I hope to meet you again." Korzokio said as he prepped himself for the walk back home.

"Me too, and next time I'll kick your ass." said Lock, ego showing again.

They both smiled at each other, and then parted ways for their homes.

Korzokio made it to the entrance of his cave. It was midday, and the world around him was bright with sunlight. He walked inside to see Alicia balled up on the couch, crying. And to his surprise, Jimmy was there too, comforting Alicia.

"What's going on?" Korzokio asked aloud, bringing attention to him.

Alicia shot up from her fetal position and ran to Korzokio. She hugged him tightly, and began sobbing into his torso.

Korzokio hugged her back, then looked to Jimmy with a "what the hell is going on" expression on his face. Jimmy simply looked away, not knowing what to say.

"I m-missed you so much, master." Alicia said, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Why are you crying, Alicia?" Korzokio asked.

Alicia stepped away from their embrace and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Master... Jimmy said that he felt an aura within me... an aura that wasn't mine..." Alicia said.

Korzokio wasn't sure what to think of that. Blazikens weren't accustomed with Lucario terminology. "Yeah, so?"

"Apparently, I'm... pregnant." Alicia calmly finished.

Roundabout suddenly started blaring out loud.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Author's note: once again I'm sorry for late update. Schoolwork is piling up, new games are coming out, and family members aren't leaving me alone. Anyway, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for another long absence. A lot of personal problems arose and I was unable to continue the story for some time. I've decided to compensate by making this chapter into mostly a lemon. Prepare your gerkin and get ready for some jerkin. Enjoy.**_

 **Four months later**

Korzokio was relaxed on the couch with his arm wrapped aroud his beautiful mate, Alicia. It was a lazy day for the two of them. Alicia's belly was swollen from the baby that was developing inside of her. Korzokio's official duty was now to make sure Alicia was well protected, for the baby is his as well, and he would do anything to make sure it and its mother made it through pregnancy. According to Jimmy, there was only one aura that he could sense within Alicia, so there should only be one child, no twins or anything like that. Korzokio used his free hand to caress Alicia's belly, causing her to purr like a Purrloin.

Alicia felt comfortable as her lover's talons lightly massaged her tender belly. She looked up into the Blaziken's eyes and felt his firm gaze calm her soul. Of course, she herself was concerned about this pregnancy, for she didn't think that she could be impregnated by a Pokémon, and she wondered if her body could ultimately handle Korzokio's child. She's seen TV shows about pregnant women giving birth and the seemingly endless pain they experience. However, she keeps the thoughts at the back of her mind, for she knows that Korzokio will be there when the day comes. He will always be there.

Korzokio and Alicia stared at each other for several seconds before they brought their faces together and shared a passionate kiss. After a minute of making out, they broke for air, blushes on their faces. Alicia looked back down and noticed Korzokio's member had risen in erection. Thoughts of desire flooded her mind and she suddenly felt... thirsty. She started to drool just looking at it.

Korzokio smiled as he witnessed Alicia stare at his member the way a predator stalks its prey.

"Are you okay, Alicia? You're drooling on my leg again." Korzokio said, snickering.

Alicia didn't answer. Instead, she shifted to where she was laying on Korzokio's lap, her face inches away from his rod. She looked up at Korzokio with eyes that gleamed with lust, then looked back to his nine inches. She wrapped her hand around his length and started stroking him up and down.

Korzokio tensed up at her sudden advance. His body started to heat up from the gentle massage she gave to his sensitive member, causing the young girl to sweat as she stroked him.

Alicia looked up at her Blaziken mate with a decievingly innocent expression on her face. "Does this feel good, my love?"

Korzokio panted a reply. "You're so... good at this... it feels great."

"That's great to hear, but this is only the beginning of my services." Alicia said.

The human girl proceeded to lick the tip of Korzokio's length, all the while stroking it at a slow, steady pace. She could taste a bit of musk coming from the tip. It tasted bitter, but for an unknown reason, she wanted more. She started to move her tongue up and down his thick length, coating the flesh with saliva.

"That feels really good, Alicia... don't stop." Korzokio said, enjoying her services.

Alicia stopped her licking for a brief moment before bringing her mouth onto his rod, her mouth filling up from the size. She then began to bob up and down, moaning from the pleasure she was feeling, and her lower parts were starting to leak with her arousal. Korzokio panted from Alicia's oral service and placed a hand on Alicia's head and stroked her hair gently as she bobbed and sucked at his member. She even twirled her tongue around him as she sucked, creating more pleasure for her dominant lover.

Korzokio was finding it hard to keep himself from climaxing, for Alicia's talented oral work combined with her overall cuteness made him want to fill her with his cum. He gripped Alicia's hair and began to lightly thrust into her warm mouth, causing the young human to squeak in surprise.

Alicia stopped moving and allowed Korzokio to take over. She felt his length slide over her tongue and hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag a little each time. Her lower lips continued to leak from the immense pleasure of being dominated by her Blaziken lover. The only downside was that her mouth could only support about five out of his nine inches without constricting her breathing, but that was a minor annoyance. Her face was as red as a cheri berry, and her cute moans send vibrations to Korzokio's member, bringing him ever so closer to orgasm. She felt his precum hit her taste buds, causing her to shudder at the bitterness. She wanted him to release, and she knew he was almost there. She resisted masturbating while servicing Korzokio. He would visit there eventually.

Korzokio could feel himself about to release.

"Alicia... I'm about to cum. I want you to take it all." Korzokio said, almost demanding. He held onto his girl's head with both hands to make sure she couldn't go anywhere when he cums. He felt his orgasm arrive at full strength. His penis twitched and throbbed in Alicia's mouth. He closed his eyes and let out a groan and shot his semen into Alicia's warm mouth.

Alicia felt the Blaziken's seed shoot into her mouth, and it filled it quickly. She happily swallowed the thick load in several gulps. She detatched from Korzokio's member, which was still hard as a rock. She looked up at Korzokio with pure lust, and she opened her mouth to show how well she disposed of his seed.

"So how well did I do, master?" Alicia asked.

Korzokio gazed at her young, beautiful body. "Fantastic, but such an effort shouldn't go unrewarded. Lie down for me." he said.

Alicia obeyed and layed down on her back. Korzokio unfastened Alicia's pants and slid them down her legs. Then, he did the same with her underwear, revealing her soaked flower that was more accessible because of the pregnancy stretching her vagina. Korzokio hovered over Alicia and stared into her eyes with lust. Then, he snuck his hand down and stuck a talon into her cunny, causing the young girl to stir from the sudden intrusion. He proceeded to gently finger her, moving in circular motions while being careful to not damage her with his sharp talons.

Alicia squeaked and squirmed at her lover's gentle yet highly pleasuring actions. She felt her insides warm up as Korzokio's sharp talon jabbed her flower, making her incredibly wet.

"K-Korzokio... ooohhhh..." Alicia moaned, not wanting the pleasure to stop.

Korzokio smiled and removed his hand from her folds, causing Alicia to shoot a glare at him.

"Why did you sto-"

She was interrupted when Korzokio stuck his finger, which was soaked in her juices, into her mouth, shushing her. She tasted her own arousal on his finger and sucked at it while looking into Korzokio's eyes. Korzokio reclaimed his finger, and he lowered himself to the point where his face was inches away from Alicia's folds. He closed the distance by bringing his beak to her flower and sticking his tongue through her lips, getting a full taste of her soaking wet vagina.

Alicia squirmed even more from the feeling of Korzokio's tongue exploring her insides. She panted and moaned from every movement his tongue made. The treatment she was recieving at that moment blew the fingering away by a mile, and the only thing that would beat the current treatment would be a nice pounding from his strong form and thick length.

"K-Korzokio... it feels so good!" Alicia moaned.

Korzokio continued to lap at her folds. His member once again rose in erection, recovering from its last orgasm. As he lapped at her cunny, he pondered whether or not he should just stop, position himself, and pound Alicia to orgasm.

"Korzokio, I'm about to cum! I can't hold it!" Alicia announced.

Korzokio's thoughts were interrupted by Alicia's announcement. He quickened his tongue movements, and before he knew it, Alicia's folds tightened like a vise, trapping his tongue. He opened his mouth as wide as he could in preparation.

Alicia came hard all over her lover's face. Korzokio caught most of the juices in his open mouth, and swallowed it like a refreshing beverage. The rest coated his beak and face and ran down the feathers of his neck. Alicia on the other hand was panting heavily from the orgasm, but was still ready for anything else. However, she noticed Korzokio sit up and begin masturbating. She shot up and glared at Korzokio angrily.

"What's going on? Why did you quit?!" She asked, trying to hold back her anger.

Korzokio turned towards her and chuckled. "You and I both know that you can't handle intercourse from me right after you just orgasmed. It'd be too much."

"Then why didn't you stop before I orgasmed?" Alicia asked, her blood boiling from irritation.

"Because your pussy tasted too good to stop." Korzokio said arrogantly.

Alicia sat up. "Do you need to rub it in by masturbating right in front of me?!" She asked, losing control of her anger.

"Look, tomorrow I'll make it up to you. It's your birthday then. I have a special birthday present planned for you." Korzokio said, winking.

Korzokio continued to masturbate in front of Alicia and she was tired of seeing it. She swung her arm and slapped Korzokio's member right then and there as hard as she could.

There are many forms of attacks that Korzokio could endure without much pain. Alicia's attack is NOT one of them. The big, powerful Blaziken was brought to his knees, gripping his member in pain while holding back tears. He had not expected Alicia to react so drastically, much less have the strength to hurt him in any way. He felt Alicia come close to him.

Alicia put on a smile herself and leaned down towards him. "That's very kind of you, my love. I can't wait for it." she said.

Korzokio put on a fake smile, for he feared for his life at this point. "Y-your w-welcome, Al-Alicia..." he said, stuttering from the pain.

Alicia went into the kitchen and prepared dinner for both her and her lover. Korzokio learned a valuable lesson that day:

Protect your penis when your mate gets angry.

 **The next day**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALICIA!" Korzokio, Jimmy, and Lock shouted as Alicia blew out the candles to the cake.

It was Alicia's 13th birthday. Korzokio took the liberty of inviting Jimmy over to help celebrate. He also invited Lock because he thought it was about time he introduced him to Alicia.

Lock was jealous of Korzokio after finding out how cute his mate was. He fell in love with her at first glance and wanted to pounce on her loli body and show her what a Gallade could do. However, he resisted, for he saw her pregnant belly that proved that Korzokio already had claimed her, but deep down he kept the thought of maybe stealing her away one day. After all, he was Korzokio's rival, not his friend.

Jimmy supplied the cake. He had stolen cake mix from a store in Fallarbor town, barely making it out as the clerk had fire type Pokémon shoot fire blasts at him. Fortunately, he made it out in one piece and the party wouldn't have to revolve around meat and berries.

Overall, the party was great. The three Pokémon entertained the birthday girl by having spar matches in front of her. First, it was Jimmy and Korzokio that sparred. The Lucario and the Blaziken went at each other with a flurry of attacks. While they were sparring, Lock took the opportunity to get to know Alicia.

"So... How old are you now?" Lock asked.

"Thirteen. Why do you ask?" Alicia responded, turning her attention from the match.

"I just wondered." Lock was a bit nervous. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Four months."

"Okay, just wondering." Lock said, looking away to hide his blush.

Alicia was curious as to why he was trying to make small talk so soon, but didn't put too much thought into it. She was always open to make friends.

The battle between Korzokio and Jimmy came to a conclusion with Korzokio coming out victorious and Jimmy laying on the ground, barely conscious. It wasn't much of battle, since the Lucario was nowhere near as experienced as Korzokio was, and never landed a damaging blow, despite Korzokio going easy on him.

Korzokio battled Lock right after, and like every other battle they've had, it ended as a draw. Korzokio still couldn't put a pin on how he somehow recognized the Gallade. However, he could tell that the feeling of deja vu didn't go both ways, as Lock never seemed to know him himself.

The day came and gone, as it was soon nightfall. Jimmy and Lock departed, and Korzokio and Alicia were left to themselves. They smiled at each other, for they knew what time it was.

Present time.

"I left your 'present' in the bedroom. I'll tell you when it's ready." Korzokio said as he left for the bedroom, smirk on his beak.

"I'll be waiting, love." Alicia replied, giggling.

Five minutes passed by. Alicia was waiting patiently for her present to arrive. She was excited, for she had a pretty good feeling about what it was.

Korzokio called to her from the bedroom.

"Alicia! You can come in here now!" Korzokio called.

"Right away, Korzokio!" She replied, and proceeded to the bedroom.

She walked in and was greeted by the sight and scent of beautiful flowers around the room. Korzokio stood in front of the bed. The room was illuminated by candles that were lit with Korzokio's flames.

"I wanted to make your birthday as special as I could. I hope it's enough." Korzokio said, lust in his voice.

Alicia ran up and hugged Korzokio, burying her face into his chest feathers and began crying.

"Why are you crying?" Korzokio asked.

Alicia unburied herself and looked at Korzokio with teary eyes. "I-I feel bad about what I did yesterday... hitting you like that. It was mean. I-I forget how much you really care for me. I don't deserve this gift." She said.

Korzokio rubbed her back and looked into her gorgeous eyes. "Alicia, it's okay. Yes, that strike to my penis hurt like hell, but it's not like I didn't deserve it." Korzokio said.

"No, you DIDN'T deserve it. You were only teasing me a little and I acted rash and hurt you."

"I was being an absolute ass then. I refused to fully satisfy your desires and I paid the price."

"Korzokio, I'm supposed to be your servant. I pledged to satisfy you and do what you tell me to do without resistance. I've failed to do that. I want to always be your servant, Korzokio. You are my master." Alicia said proudly.

Korzokio wasn't exactly sure what to say, for what she said was true. She was his servant, and he was her master. He should be disciplining her for her actions, not rewarding her, but he didn't care. He wanted to do this for her. He wanted to make this a night to remember.

"Alicia..."

"Yes?"

"I don't care about what I should or shouldn't do as your master. My only concern from the day I saved you was to make sure you recieved a peaceful life. After all the events that have transpired, I've realized that without you, I am no different than you are without me. After I lost Jonni, I made a plan to drown myself in the ocean. It was you that kept me from doing that. In fact, by being here with me tonight, you give me reason to go on tomorrow. Without you, there is no tomorrow for me." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Alicia, and I want to pleasure you tonight. Will you let me?" He finished.

Alicia was touched by Korzokio's words. She always loved him, and would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"Yes... please. I love you, Korzokio. I want to feel your love once again." Alicia said, eyes glazed with lust.

Korzokio smiled and scooped her up in his arms and layed her gently on the bed. He took her shirt and bra off, revealing her breasts, which were enlarged in preparation for nursing. He then removed her pants, panties, and socks, revealing every inch of her beautiful body.

He placed a hand on her stretched belly. "You know, I think we'll have the most beautiful child ever." he said.

Alicia blushed. "What do you think it will be?" she asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Most likely, the child will look mostly human, since a Pokémon's offspring typically takes the form of the mother, but I don't know how it works when the mother is a human." Korzokio explained. "Whatever the result, you will ultimately give birth to a healthy baby. I just know it."

Alicia smiled. She loved how wise Korzokio was.

"Come closer..." she said to him.

Korzokio hovered over her and brought his face closer to hers.

Alicia whispered to him, "I want you to look me in the eyes when you make love to me like you did when you first took me as yours."

Korzokio blushed at her request. He decided he was taking enough time talking, so he positioned himself to where his member, which was fully erect at this point, lined up with her lower lips. He looked her straight in the eyes and began to penetrate her. He slowly slid his length all the way inside her wet entrance, hilting it.

Alicia moaned as her Blaziken lover brought his entire member into her. She gazed back into his eyes and nodded for him to continue. Korzokio then pulled back, leaving only the tip in her, then pushed back in. He reached under her back and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, then began to gently thrust in and out of her.

Alicia felt the warmth of Korzokio's feathery body on her skin as well as her walls being stretched by his member. She moaned cutely as her body heated up from treatment she received, and her vagina began to leak with arousal, lubricating her and lowering the amount of friction that affected Korzokio.

"oooohhh Korzzookiioooo... faster... harder!" Alicia moaned out.

Korzokio sped up his thrusting. He threw his head down and kissed Alicia passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The two lovers panted into their heated kiss, their tongues dancing with each other while Korzokio continued to pound into Alicia's warm folds. The experience of having sex while pregnant seemed to top the feeling of regular sex, for Alicia's flower was stretched to where Korzokio could have better access. It allowed him to go a bit rougher than usual.

"K-Korzokiooooo... I love you so muuuuch!" Alicia moaned.

"I love you too, sweetie..." Korzokio grunted.

"H-harder... go HARDER!" Alicia screamed.

Korzokio started pounding into her as fast as he could. His powerful body began to heat up like a furnace, and the feathers near his groin were becoming soaked with Alicia's juices. Alicia felt her body breaking down from the pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body and buried her face in his feathers, her moans becoming muffled. Korzokio held her tightly against his body, being careful not to put pressure on her belly.

Alicia started to cry into Korzokio's feathers, wetting them with her tears. She had managed to keep herself from climaxing, despite the intense pleasure that assaulted her body. She couldn't do that anymore.

"Korzokio... I'm going to cum!" She announced.

"Me too. I love you so much, Alicia." Korzokio replied.

Alicia reeled her head back and let out a high-pitched cry as her walls clamped down on Korzokio's member. Her body orgasmed so hard that she nearly passed out. Korzokio thrusted a few more times before his orgasm reached him. He pulled out of Alicia, let out a groan, and released all over Alicia's torso, covering her in his seed.

The two lovers panted heavily, their energy having been spent. Korzokio laid down beside Alicia, who immediately cuddled up to him and rubbed the seed into his feathers.

"Happy birthday, Alicia." Korzokio said.

"Thank you. It's the best thing I could ask for." Alicia quietly responded before drifting off to sleep.

Korzokio felt her steady breathing as she slept. He drifted off himself soon after.

 _ **Author's note: This took me hours to put together but I finally got it. Again, I apologize for inconsistent updating. It's difficult with all the shit that's been hitting me lately. I'm thinking about making a one-shot series for shits and giggles. Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
